Máquina de aniquilar
by Hermachis
Summary: Las máquinas no teníamos sentimientos. Eso pensé siempre. Nada podía interponerse entre la lucha y yo. Claro, nada excepto él. Yullen. One shot.


**M****áquina de aniquilar.**

**By Hermachis**

_Disclaimer:D Gray man no me pertenece. Ni me pertenecerá nunca (probablemente). Si algún día fuese a tener los derechos, no escribiría esto, si no que lo pondría en el anime y el manga para horror de todos los fans de la serie lol Así que está bien que Hoshino Katsura y todos los que han comprado la licencia sigan siendo los legítimos propietarios xP_

_ADVERTENCIAS: Algo que se podría considerar como un spoiler del capítulo 186 del manga si lo miras muy muy bien lol Yaoi, Yullen y más... pero me callo porque si lo digo no tiene gracia o.ò Leedlo si os atrevéis y ya está xD _

_Dedico este One Shot (como todo lo que escribo, creo yo lol) a Meroko, como siempre por soportarme, que menudo trabajo tiene la pobre. Y porque está pasando una mala racha. Ánimo, tú puedes con ello nOn (aunque vaya fanfic que le dedico para que se recupere xP No tengo perdón de Dios lol)_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Yo era una máquina de aniquilar.

Aquello era mi existencia, destruir akumas y eliminar al Conde. Solo para esa misión había sido creado. Y solo eso sabía hacer, luchar hasta la extenuación, si es que acaso yo podía alcanzar ese punto alguna vez, ya que era un máquina perfecta, que siempre realizaba de forma totalmente eficiente su cometido.

Hasta que la máquina comenzó a fallar.

No supe exactamente en que momento ocurrió. Tal vez todo comenzó aquella noche en la que yo regresaba del duro entrenamiento auto-impuesto al que siempre me sometía.

Solo un sonido, algo parecido a un llanto, fue capaz de quebrar mi concentración. Solo me acerqué a aquella habitación por curiosidad, no porque me importase que ese crío estuviese llorando.

En ocasione no lograba recordar lo que paso entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación abandonada; otras veces, cada detalle parecía grabado a fuego en mi retina, como si no pudiese de ninguna manera ser olvidado.

Así calmé sus llantos, aprovechando también para calmar un fuego dentro de mí que ni siquiera había imaginado que pudiese existir.

Desde ese momento, repetimos la misma rutina cada noche. Solo unos instantes en los que no había lugar para las pullas y los insultos, y solo el contacto entre nuestras pieles hablaba.

Sin saber como, fui cayendo en una espiral incomprensible de preguntas sin respuestas, y en la que no se veía un final contundente.

La cosa empeoró cuando me di cuenta de que aquel niño de pelo blanco ocupaba más espacio en mi pensamiento del que yo deseaba.

Solo era sexo. Se trataba de algo entretenido, simplemente algo que lograba relajarme para luego regresar a mi tarea. No había lugar para los sentimientos.

Ni siquiera él los tenía. Lo veía en sus ojos. Aquel niño disfrutaba de nuestros encuentros tanto como yo, pero no había ningún brillo en su mirada, nada que me indicase que había algo más.

Y me asusté cuando me vi a mí mismo buscando por todos los medios traer ese brillo a sus ojos.

Pero no podía ocurrirme aquello. Las máquinas no teníamos sentimientos.

Eso pensé siempre. Nada podía interponerse entre la lucha y yo. Claro, nada excepto él.

Noches enteras sin dormir, preguntándome durante mis largas misiones como se encontraría el _Moyashi_, si estaba bien, si tendría hambre o frío, y sobre todo, si era feliz... Todo aquello me demostró que las máquinas también podían llegar a sentir algo más que indiferencia.

Ni siquiera pensé en mi orgullo. No era algo que me gustase pisotear, pero tampoco era agradable ser dominado por él, así que tras una larga lucha interna, decidí explicarle al enano todo aquello que cruzaba por mi mente.

Tenía esperanzas. Siempre lo vi como algo posible que si aun no había ocurrido era porque no se habían dado las circunstancias adecuadas. Pero no importaba, ya que yo mismo las propiciaría.

Las horas previas pasé el tiempo mirando a la nada, pensando en como debía ser el sabor de sus labios, ya que a pesar de nuestros muchos encuentros, jamás le había besado. Aunque aquello cambiaría esa misma noche.

Le esperé en la habitación de siempre, aquella que nos había observado desde el inicio de aquel extraño juego. Busqué las palabras adecuadas, las cuales se quedaron guardadas en mi cerebro sin manera de ser expresadas, ya que Allen nunca apareció.

En ocasiones alguno de los dos faltábamos a nuestra cita por determinados acontecimientos: Una misión, alguna tarea, o simplemente falta de ganas. Por eso no me alarmé y esperé también la noche siguiente.

También esperé la que le siguió y otra más, pero en ninguna de ellas dio señales de vida.

Traté de que no se reflejara en ninguno de mis gestos, pero empecé a preocuparme. Le busqué con disimulo por toda la Orden.

Le encontré una vez, para recibir de su parte un simple saludo cortés. Al no recibir explicación alguna, fui yo quien fue a pedírsela. Cuando así lo hice, me dedicó una expresión interrogante.

- Pensé que te daría igual mi vida, así que no me molesté en decirte nada. - Me dijo con los ojos grises bien abiertos, como si no pudiese comprenderme.

- Pues ya ves que estabas equivocado.

- Lo siento. Supuse mal entonces – Me dedicó una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas, la cual logró que mi corazón latiese más deprisa. - No puedo seguir viéndome contigo. Eso es todo.

Ahora era yo el que no entendía.

- ¿Por qué?

Él suspiró levemente, vacilando durante un momento antes de hablar.

- Me he enamorado de alguien – Mi corazón dio un salto que no pude descifrar – Y esa persona me corresponde.

- ¿De verás?

Él asintió, ampliando aun más su sonrisa. Vi entonces ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto había buscado.

- Así es, por eso no puedo volver a verte. No sería justo que hiciese eso estando con otra persona.

La tierra de repente desapareció bajo mis pies, y comencé a caer a un abismo oscuro que me envolvió por completo.

- No creo que tengas problemas con eso ¿No? Ha sido divertido, pero seguro que encontrarás a otro con el que calmar tus instintos básicos.

Instintos básicos. Era extraño que los llamase así cuando esos supuestos "instintos" acababan de quebrarme el corazón en mil pedazos.

- Pero ahora sería un buen momento para que fuésemos amigos ¿No crees?

Traté de adoptar el tono más frío que hubiese en mi repertorio.

- No se por qué querría yo ser amigo de un _Moyashi_. Si solo se trataba de eso, ya puedes largarte. Estás robándome el tiempo.

Me dedicó un mohín para luego decirme "_Me llamo Allen_" y marcharse sin más.

Y ahí me quedé, no queriendo creerme lo que acababa de oír. No era posible, para mí era algo inconcebible. No podía ser verdad.

Así que le observé. Quise encontrar alguna evidencia que me demostrase que estaba mintiendo, pero lo que encontré me hizo ver que había dicho la verdad.

A altas horas de la noche, la luz de la habitación del Moyashi seguía encendida. Me asomé entonces por la rendija de la puerta entornada.

Allí estaba Allen, siendo abrazado por un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, el cual le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de besarle.

El brillo que aquellos ojos grises le mostraron a Lavi me sacó de toda duda. Él estaba con ese conejo, y además era feliz. Y yo no podía hacer nada más que sentir como la rabia me inundaba mientras me mordía con fuerza el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Caminé a zancadas hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde me encerré después por el resto de la noche.

Me senté en el suelo, observando la pared, memorizando cada ladrillo como si no existiese nada más interesante en el universo, para evitar pensar en aquel dolor que me estaba desangrando por dentro.

Y mientras los pedazos de mi corazón laceraban mi interior, me pregunté por qué horrible treta del destino la máquina de aniquilar se había convertido en un humano.

**El rincón de las estupideces de Hermachis.**

Ala eso es todo. Esta cosa cortita simplemente es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió hoy mientras dormía la siesta. (sí, se me ocurren muchas ideas para fics mientras sueño. Es curioso o.o)

En realidad no es Yullen... si no Yullen no correspondido y Laven xP Pero bueno,es que si lo digo, menuda gracia Espero que no haya molestado a nadie xP

Si hay faltas de ortografía o algo mal redactado, lo siento xP. No quise pasárselo a mi beta, primero porque no está lol y segundo... pues no se o.o Supongo que es un regalo para ella y si no ya no sería sorpresa. Aunque es eso, yo dedicando cosas alegres para subir la moral xP Ains...

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, y decir que casi casi tengo terminado el capítulo de Realidad incorpórea, pero es que mi corazón me pedía escribir esta cosa x.X Pero continuaré mi otro fic pronto (o eso espero xD).

Los comentarios siempre se agradecen n.n

¡Hasta pronto! nOn


End file.
